the start of a new future
by the shy knight
Summary: We see ourselves at the end of the Yu-Gi-oh GX serie, most accurately episode 179, but with a little twist to the plot Now 6 years into the future we see our heroes all grown up and working on their What danger will our heroes face this time? how have they changed? Do all come back? you'll have to find out !
1. 1 Hopeful Goodbye

_Hey everybody! This is my first story so take it easy on me. I'm new here. And if you have any ideas for chapters or for scenes, let me know._

**_DISCLAIMER: I WISH I COULD OWN YUGIOH GX SO THAT I COULD HAVE ENDED THE SERIES THE WAY I WANTED TO SEE IT END. BUT ALAS, I AM NOTHING BUT A COMMONER, A FANFIC WRITER…_**

* * *

**1. Hopeful ****Goodbye**

Couple hours before graduation party, Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine are walking to Alexis' room to have some girl talk before the graduation party and just to share some laughs on the memories of the past 4 years. After an hour or so of sharing laughs

"Come on Alexis, there must be a guy that caught your attention during these 4 years?" Mindy curiously asked.

"Yeah Lex, maybe that's why you hang out with those guys all the time! So who is it? Is it Chazz? Or maybe Cyrus?" said Jasmine.

Alexis replied, while trying to hide the little blush in her face: "Come on girls you know that if I liked someone I would've told you, besides those guys are just my friends!"

"I still think you're hiding something Lex but alright we'll leave to get ready for the party" said Mindy as she and Jasmine were leaving Alexis' room.

As the door shut behind them Alexis was thinking "I can't tell them about my feelings for Jaden, they don't really like him and besides I might not see him again after today so I better keep it to myself."

**Couple hours later**

Outside the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Alexis was staring into the Obelisk lake wondering where Jaden was, why he didn't show up to the party, and whether she will ever see him again. Her thoughts were interrupted by the noise of footsteps behind her.

"Calm down Alexis, it's only me" said Jesse surprised by her reaction.

"Oh, it's you" exclaimed Alexis "sorry Jesse but you kind of surprised me there."

"You were thinking about Jaden weren't you?" Jesse confidently asked

"How did he know? Was it that obvious?" Alexis was wandering in her mind. Realizing that a slight blush was creeping into her face, she tried to think of a way to go around the question.

"uhh... well… you got me Jesse. How did you know?" Alexis said looking down as tears were starting to flow from her hazel eyes.

"I've always known you had feeling for him! You always look at him with different eyes, and well you are always willing to follow him no matter where he goes!" replied Jesse "and since he didn't show up to the party and you were outside all alone, well I could imagine you were thinking about him and where he is."

Alexis' face was really red now. "You're right Jesse, I've had feelings for him since the first time we dueled our first year. We dueled right here in this lake. Do you think we'll see him again?" asked Alexis

Jesse tried to keep calm as tears were fighting to come out as he knew he might not see his friend again. "Out of all of us, you are the person I think Jaden will look for" Jesse said trying to cheer her up "I'm sure you'll see him again! Don't worry"

"I just hope he comes back one day!" said Alexis letting tears drop from her cheeks.

**On the other side of the island in the Slifer Red Dorm**

Jaden was placing a card into an envelope when Yubel and Professor Banner appeared.

"That letter is for Alexis, isn't it?" asked Yubel, although she already knew the answer

"Yeah," said Jaden given a big sigh "but I'm not giving to her, I'll leave it here and hope she someone finds it and gives it to her. Everything is ready looks like it's time to leave."

"You should give it to her" said Banner "I think she would prefer it that way. Where you going? Aren't you supposed to be at a party?"

"Well professor you might be right, but I want to travel around the world and use my powers for good, and if I give it to Alexis and tell her my plan she might want to join me and I can't put her in danger not anymore! I'm not good at goodbyes so I decided it was better for me not go. Hopefully we'll see each other again! Take care professor" said Jaden while closing the door of the room he had now lived in for 4 years.

That night Jaden took a boat to Domino City where his trip was going to start.

**Next day**

Everybody was saying goodbye, all ready to start their new journey. Almost all the students had left for the summer. Syrus, Hassleberry and Alexis had stayed back to finish their packing before leaving Duel Academy.

"Did anyone of you see Jaden?" asked Syrus

"I think the Sarge left last night!" exclaimed Hassleberry

"Without even saying goodbye?" said Syrus with sad but angry tone

"You know how Jaden is! He was never good at saying goodbye" Alexis replied

"Well I'll go check his room just in case he is still there!" exclaimed Syrus while running toward the red dorm

"I think poor Syrus will suffer the most with Jaden's disappearance" said Hassleberry a bit worried

"I think you're right!" Alexis replied trying to hide the sadness inside her.

Alexis and Hassleberry were in the boat about to leave Duel Academy when they see Syrus running back.

"Guys wait for me!" screamed Syrus

"Hurry up private!" yelled back Hassleberry

Hassleberry had put all of Syrus' bags in the boat already so Syrus ran directly to the boat.

"Alexis… I… found this… in Jaden's room!" said Syrus panting while handing the envelope to Alexis.

"So did you find the Sarge?" asked Hassleberry

Syrus, still trying to recover his breath, said "No, he left already, but I did find an envelope in his desk with Alexis' name on it"

"What does it say Alexis?" asked Hassleberry trying to peek into the letter

"It's private Hassleberry! Jaden wrote that this was for me and only me!" said Alexis giving her back to the guys and walking to her room.

"Wow!" exclaimed Syrus "that a big change"

"Yeah after she read something in that letter, she changed!" said Hassleberry "Well Syrus I'll go to my room see you when we get to Domino City."

Both parted ways to their own rooms in the boat.

Alexis entered her room and sat in the bed. She was still reading the letter from Jaden. The letter said:

_Dear Alexis,_

_Don't tell anybody about this. _

_Alexis, I really can't say enough for all that you've done for me this past 4 years. You have been my best friend since the start, but there is something I need to tell you. I love you Lex! I've loved you since our duel back in Obelisk Lake but I never had the courage to tell you! As you might know by now I left Duel Academy and I'm going to travel the world and use my powers to fight evil. I didn't tell you because I knew you were going to follow me and I can't put you in any more danger! If something happened to you because of me I would never forgive myself, so I decided to travel alone. Hopefully I'll see you and the gang again someday. Until that day I'll always remember you!_

_Always yours,_

_Jaden Yuki_

Alexis sat there with tears dropping on the letter. "He loves me" Alexis thought while leaving her room leaving the letter in her bed.

Alex went to the front of the boat and stood there against the rail watching the ocean. "Come back soon Jaden! I need you…" whispered Alexis while leaving to go sleep in her room.

The next morning they all reached Domino City, after getting off the boat they all said good-bye and parted different ways. Each one had a plan for their future and were going to follow it.


	2. 2 Familiar Faces

_Hey everybody! Fir__st I wanted to thank you all for the awesome reviews, you guys motivate me even more to keep writing!_

_Well here you have Chapter 2, it didn't end up as I had visioned it but I like it, hope you do the same! By the way sorry for taking so long, college has been quite hectic the past week. Well hope you enjoy this chapter as the full story is coming up little by little._

_**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I COULD OWN YUGIOH GX SO THAT I COULD HAVE ENDED THE SERIES THE WAY I WANTED TO SEE IT END. BUT ALAS, I AM NOTHING BUT A COMMONER, A FANFIC WRITER…**_

* * *

**2. Familiar faces**

6 years have passed since all our heroes graduated from Duel Academy. Tyranno Hassleberry pursued his dream and became one of the best paleontologists in the world. Syrus Truesdale and Chazz Princeton became Pro duelers with Syrus using his new cyber deck. Jasmine and Mindy became world-renowned fashion designers. Blair Flannigan is curently studying in college to become a nurse. Atticus Rhodes had failed at pursuing a singing career and was now working as a Teacher's Assistant at the Duel Academy. Alexis completed her studies in America and came back to become the favorite teacher at the Duel Academy. Chazz was the only one who visited Duel Academy; he did this for several reasons:

1. Duel Academy was like his home

2. Everyone knew him and still did the "Chazz it up" chant when he did exhibition duels at Duel Academy

3. Alexis was there. (Yeah! He hasn't given up even though she rejects him every time)

**One day during July**

Alexis was in the middle of her class, when Atticus comes in. All the girls started getting wild as Atticus came in.

"Calm down Girls!" Alexis told the class "what happened Attie?" she said while turning to her brother.

"Chancellor Sheppard just called me to let me know that all the guys are coming back this week!" Atticus replied

"Not another one of Chazz's visits!" thought Alexis "That's great! So who are coming?" She replied back

Atticus, who sensed the little irritation in her voice, replied, "He didn't exactly say who Lex, he just told me to be at the harbor in half an hour that our friends would be coming back!"

Alexis started to wonder who exactly was going to come; her mind started to stroll into Jaden's memory, and how he had disappeared for the past 6 years. Atticus realized her sister was thinking about Jaden and just in case she would get all emotional he called the classes attention, "Guys I think your class is over, why don't you all leave and enjoy some free time!" Atticus said turning to the class. As all the students left Atticus hugged her sister and whispered in her ear: "Sissy, I'm not sure if Jaden will be there but don't lose hope"

"Thank you Attie" said Alexis while a tear started to crawl from the corner of her eye.

"I'll go to my room to get some stuff! I'll meet you at the harbor!" said Alexis while she left the classroom going to the Obelisk Blue Dorms.

**Half an hour later**

"There you are!" said Atticus looking toward his sister as she was walking toward him "they're about to come down!"

"Hey Lex!" screamed Chazz coming down from the boat "did you miss me?"

"I'll miss a severe case of diarrhea more than him" thought Alexis, but she gently replied "No Chazz, I did not miss you!"

"You are still as cold as ice." Said Zane coming out behind Chazz

"She was not that cold when we were studying here!" replied Syrus with a new and strong confidence

"She became colder after graduation!" said Bastion appearing behind the guys.

Alexis expression became all serious after they mentioned graduation.

"Come on Lex, let's go watch a movie together!" exclaimed Chazz "you don't need to hide your feelings for me anymore!"

*slap* Alexis slapped Chazz right in the face. "I don't like you Chazz! When will you understand it?" she said angrily.

"She is scary!" whispered Syrus while hiding behind Bastion.

"So where are we staying?" asked Zane trying to relax the mood a bit.

"You will be staying in our newest dorm, but first Chancellor Sheppard wants to speak with all of us so let's go to his office." replied Atticus.

**Couple minutes later in the Chancellor's office**

"You'll wonder why I called you all to my office today, but first where are Blair and Hassleberry?" asked Chancellor Sheppard

"Blair said that Hassleberry got obsessed with something and that they would come tomorrow" replied Syrus.

The chancellor gave a big sigh and then said "Well you all graduated 6 years ago, and I was planning to organize a reunion next week, but I haven't been able to contact Jaden. Do any of you know where he is?"

Alexis' expression changed, her smile disappeared and she was looking straight at the floor. Chazz said "haven't heard from that slacker since we graduated! Not even Syrus who was his best friend has heard from him".

Alexis was stepping back slowly so no one would notice she was crying.

Bastion then replied "I heard rumors of a good duelist traveling around the world, beating everyone who faced him!"

"That sounds like him" said Atticus "after all he did say he loved traveling and he is the best student in Duel Academy's history!"

"Well enough of that," exclaimed Chancellor Sheppard "Atticus would please guide our guest to the new dorm. I hope you will enjoy your stay in our newest dorm!"

Alexis ran off when the Chancellor dismissed them.

"Lex! What's going on?" said Chazz as he starts to go after her

Chazz was about to chase after her when Atticus grabbed him from his collar.

"Stop right there! You are leaving my sister alone!" said Atticus "Now if you would follow me, I'll take you to the new dorm."

* * *

_Well this was chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. It might not have been what you expected but please have patience the story is evolving as are the characters. The story will pick up pace soon, as for now I'll leave you with the cue that the plot is thickening and you'll see more characters from Yu-GI-oh gx and some of my own (haven't actually decided on them but they will soon be revealed). Please keep reviewing as I love your opinion and since this is my very first story and first fanfiction I'm open to hear any suggestions. See you next time!_


	3. 3 Going Back?

_well guys here you have chapter 3. Just so you don't get confused we have done a jump in time to something that happen a month before chapter 2. well guys enjoy_

___**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I COULD OWN YUGIOH GX SO THAT I COULD HAVE ENDED THE SERIES THE WAY I WANTED TO SEE IT END. BUT ALAS, I AM NOTHING BUT A COMMONER, A FANFIC WRITER WRITING HIS FIRST FANFIC EVER**_

* * *

3. Coming Back?

**On the other side of the world, on a chilly day in the month of June**

Jaden was walking around the well-lit streets of Rio de Janeiro. He had travelled all over world since he had left the Duel Academy.

"It's been 6 years since I left Duel Academy!" Jaden thought while looking up at the dark night sky "I wonder how everyone is doing…"

"I'm sure they are all fine!" said Neos as he appeared as a duel monster spirit

"You're right Neos! I'm sure everything is fine, but still I miss the guys.." said Jaden trying to hide the fact that he was about to say Alexis' name.

"You were thinking about Alexis, weren't you?" said Winged Kuriboh as he appeared on Jaden's shoulder

"You know me too well buddy!" replied Jaden while blushing "Could you guys leave me alone I need some time to think!"

Both duel monsters vanished leaving him alone. Jaden had walked for a while now. When he reached one of the viewing points of the city, he decided to take the aerial tram-car to the Pão de Açúcar. Once he reached the top he just stood there looking down at the vast ocean and city.

"Wow, this view is amazing! I can't believe I'm here now. I never thought I would have traveled around the world and visit such amazing places!" thought Jaden as he remembered all the places he has visited in the past 6 years. Tears started to fall from his dark brown eyes as his mind turned to all the memories of his friends and all the adventures he had with, how happy things were back then, but now he was all alone and sad a majority of the time knowing that if he had stayed with his friends he would have done more harm than good to them.

"Jaden? Is it really you?.." said a familiar voice from behind

"Who is it?" said Jaden seriously as his brown eyes turned green and gold

"That's the greeting I get after all these years!" said Axel Brodie "haven't heard from you in a long time!"

"Oh… hi Axel" Jaden said, relaxing now that he knew he was not in danger "how have you been Axel?"

"Doing well! How did you end up in Brazil? Haven't seen or heard from you since before the graduation party!" replied Axel with a grin in his face.

"Well I've travelled around the world. I've been to Europe, Australia, Africa, North America and now I'm here in Brazil. What about you? What brings you to this part of the world?" said Jaden still amazed that he was seeing one of his old friends.

"Well Jaden I've been working with Kaiba ever since the other dimension issue." Said Axel "He has me tracking down shadow energy, and every time our radars detect something it disappears before my team gets there. Our radars picked up something here in Rio, so I came personally this time and check it out, but it happened again. I needed to think and came here and to my surprise you were here. Do you know something about the shadow energy spike that happened here? "

Jaden replied, "You remember how I fused my soul with Yubel when we were in the other dimension? Well for the past six years I've travelled around the world learning how to use the powers I gained and to use these powers to fight the darkness that attacked the earth. Yubel has the ability to sense shadow energy, when she senses the energy I travel to the place and usually it's a shadow duelist, and I duel him in a shadow game".

"So that's what you've been up to!", exclaimed Axel "Why didn't you tell us? We would've helped you! Besides you would have saved me all the time and money wasted in sending teams to those locations!"

"I couldn't put you guys in any more danger!" said Jaden in a rather harsh tone, but then looked down and started to whisper "especially A…" but couldn't finish.

"You were worried something would happen to Alexis right?" Axel replied

Jade gave a big sigh then replied "You know Axel I've had feelings for Alexis for a very long time. During my first year at DA there was a night when I dueled her on Obelisk Lake, and that day I fell for her. The way the moon shined in her beautiful hazel eyes and how the wind moved her long golden hair just made me crazy. After that day she became my best-friend, but I never had the courage to tell her how I felt!" There were some seconds of silence in which he said in his mind "at least I told her through the letter, I just hope she got it." Before the silence got even more awkward since his face was burning as hot as the sun and was as red as his old Slifer jacket he said "I even was her fiancée!"

"What?!" exclaimed Axel, who had a huge expression of surprise going on his face "when? How did this happen?"

"Well you see, during the first year I had a duel against a guy named Harrington, and the winner would be Alexis' fiancée. I won but when I faced Alexis after that duel my legs were shaking, I couldn't let her know I loved her, so I did what I do best. I pretended I didn't know what fiancée meant, after saying this she replied that it meant friends at least for now. That day is one of my happiest memories. Yet even when I saved her from the Society of Light I couldn't tell her." said Jaden with a strange tone that gave mixed feeling of sorrow, sadness and melancholy.

"I see now, but Jaden you saved the world many times! You've faced more danger than any other guy in the world, but you can't tell Alexis how you feel?" said Axel "Jaden I can see you have grown up during these 6 years. You have become a very responsible adult but don't you think it's time for you to go back and stop running like a little kid? Act like an adult and go back to let them know why you did what you did, they care about you and will understand! Especially Alexis!"

"Axel you're right but what if I she hates me now? What if all the gang hates me for leaving them the way I did?" said Jaden looking at the floor "I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to Alexis, or to any of you! Everywhere I go bad things turn up and people get hurt!"

"Stop it Jaden!" said Yubel angrily as she appeared "you can't blame yourself for everything! I love you and I know you love me but ever since you left Duel Academy you mumble her name while you sleep, and can't stop thinking about her every day Jaden...now listen to Axel and go back to Duel Academy. You know you won't be happy if you are not with Alexis and I want you to be happy!"

"I don't understand how I see her but Yubel is right! Go back" said Axel still shocked that he could see Yubel.

"I will go back someday but there is something that is following me, it seems it wants to attack me and I won't put her or any of you in danger"said Jaden "Oh and one of the powers I gained and now control is the ability to let other people see duel monster spirits especially my own that's why you can see her ."

Suddenly Axel's phone rings and he steps aside to answer the call.

Jaden just turns around to watch the night sky and the moon's reflection in the ocean, remembering how the moon shined in Alexis' eyes during their first duel.

"I got to leave Jaden, Kaiba wants me back immediately. Don't worry I won't tell anyone I saw you, it will be our secret, Until we meet again old friend." said Axel as he walked towards the aerial tram-car.

Just as Axel couldn't be seen anymore something ringed in Jaden's backpack. He searched and dug into it until he pulled his old DA PDA, it was a message. "I thought this didn't work anymore" thought Jaden as he opened the message.

"Hello Jaden, I don't know if you still have your PDA with you or not but this was the only way I could think of trying to get in contact with you.", said Chancellor Sheppard "There will be a reunion next month here at Duel Academy and I hope you will be able to assist as well as all your friends. Take care Jaden."

"wow... was Chancellor Sheppard..never thought I'd hear from him again" thought Jaden.

"You should go Jaden" said Neos who appeared just beside him

"He is right Jaden, it would be good for you to see your friends again!" said Yubel who was still there besides Jaden

"It's too dangerous," replied Jaden. "We haven't caught the guy who has been following us since Rome, besides what would I tell Alexis and the guys?" said Jaden hesitating at the thought of going back.

"Jaden they are your friends, they will understand and help you.", Replied Yubel

"Alright I'll think about it now leave me alone." said Jaden who was getting a little irritated by their consistent insisting..

* * *

_Well this is it for chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it. Now please review! Your feedback is valuable and I really consider the ideas some of you guys give me so if you have any let me hear them. _


	4. 4 Where is Jaden?

_So we are back at DA now. Hope you guys enjoy the twists and turns the story will take. Thanks for all your reviews! you guys are amazing!_

___**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I COULD OWN YUGIOH GX SO THAT I COULD HAVE ENDED THE SERIES THE WAY I WANTED TO SEE IT END. BUT ALAS, I AM NOTHING BUT A COMMONER, A FANFIC WRITER…**_

* * *

**4. Where are you Jaden?**

"Why are we walking towards the red dorms Atticus?" asked Zane

"The new dorms were built right next to the old red dorm!" replied Atticus

"Why didn't they just tear down the red dorm and rebuilt it?" questioned Bastion

"Well the Chancellor wanted to keep the red dorm as a monument to Jaden, since you know, he was the last student to live in it." replied Atticus

"That slacker deserves nothing!" said Chazz very angry

"He is the best duelist in Duel Academy's history!" said Atticus to annoy Chazz even more

As they reached the new dorms.

"Wow!", exclaimed Syrus "this place is incredible! I wish I could stay here forever!"

"Well these are the best dorms we have now!" replied Atticus "These dorms come equipped witha huge flat screen tv in the living room, hot spring baths, and the rooms are almost double the size of the obelisk blue rooms with all the luxuries included!"

"That's amazing" replied Bastion as he looked around amazed at the beautiful decor of the dorm

As Chazz, Zane and Bastion went on to check out the dorms, Atticus stayed behind, he was lost in his thoughts. Syrus slowly walked toward Atticus as he was standing outside the dorm looking towards the ocean.

"You are worried about Alexis aren't you?" asked Syrus with a gentle voice

"Yeah I haven't seen her like this since…" said Atticus

"Since when?" said Syrus with a serious yet curious tone

"Follow me, I'll tell you in some other place" said Atticus as he started to walk away from the dorm

Syrus followed Atticus as they were walking towards the harbor. Neither of them said a word until they got there.

"Well Syrus, you remember when Jaden disappeared, right after losing to Aster?" said Atticus very seriously

"Yeah I remember that, I looked for him like crazy!" replied Syrus

Atticus looked up into the stars and replied "Well you weren't the only one! Lex got depressed and she would often go to the cliffs were Jaden usually went. I followed her one day and talked to her, that's when I figured it out."

"Figure out what Atticus? I'm not following you!" said Syrus

"Oh Syrus, you're still a naïve little boy!" said Atticus releasing a soft giggle.

"Hey I'm not a boy anymore!" exclaimed Syrus a little annoyed by the comment.

Atticus ignored him and continued "Lex was in love with Jaden and she couldn't bear losing him! She was just too shy to tell him although she did show it every once in a while. She denied it then but I knew she was madly in love with him. So, before the graduation party I was hiding in her closet reading her diary!"

"Wait, you read her diary?" said Syrus with such a face of surprise that Atticus couldn't help it but started laughing

After calming down he replied "I'm her big bro! It's my job to read it! The interesting thing was the many times she mentioned Jaden! His name was on almost every page! I heard her enter but before coming out I realized she was with Jasmine and Mindy, so I waited in the closet. After hearing they left leaving Alexis all alone, I came out. She was mad that I was hiding in her closet hearing her conversation but when she saw I had her diary she got all red and calmed down. That's when she told me about it. She finally admitted that she loved Jaden, so I convinced her to tell him about it at the graduation party but you know how that ended. "

"Wow I never knew she loved Jaden!" said Syrus still processing everything he just heard. "That's why she rejected me and Chazz at the tag duel party but didn't say no to be Jaden's partner even though he didn't ask her!" screamed Syrus all out of the sudden

"Keep it down Syrus!" said Atticus "I brought you here so no one else would hear about this. Yeah that's why! Well after the party she was very sad and cried almost all night, but when she got home back in Domino City well her expression had changed she was all happy and full of hope! I don't know to this day what happened that changed her expression in less than a day!"

"I might be able to help you with that! Well you see Hassleberry, Alexis and I stayed back and waited for the last boat. No one had seen Jaden so I went back to his room and found a letter for Alexis in it!" Said Syrus

"WHAT?" yelled Atticus as he grabbed Syrus arm "Did you read it? What did it say?"

"Ouch! You are hurting me Atticus!" exclaimed Syrus as he pulled his arm back "No, I didn't read it; the envelope said it was for Alexis! So when I reached the boat after the run of my life I gave it to her. Her face changed as soon as she read it, but when Hassleberry tried to peak into what it said she turned around all angry that he was snooping and went to her room. Never knew what the letter said" nodded Syrus

"Oh my God Syrus! You should have read it first, but well since Lex got home happier than when I last saw her here I can imagine what it said!" answered Atticus

"What do you think it said?" replied Syrus scratching the back of his head

"Do I have to spell out everything for you? Jaden probably told her he loved her! Also that they would see each other again!" said Atticus a little tired of Syrus' innocence.

"Oh I get it now! But Jaden hasn't come back yet! Why does she still love him after all these years?" asked Syrus

"She is truly in love with him! That's why! Well Syrus it's getting late let's go back!" said Atticus as he started to walk back to the dorms.

**On the other side of the island**

Alexis entered her room and went directly to her desk. She opened one of the drawers and took an old envelope, inside was a very special piece of paper. It was the letter Jaden had left for her 6 years ago. After reading it again tears fell from her hazel eyes through her peachy cheeks, she laid down on her bed burrowing her face in her pillows as she was crying. "I should have told him after the tag duel party, maybe he would still be here with me if had done so" she thought as tears kept coming. Slowly and slowly she fell asleep.

It was around 2 am when Alexis woke up after another dream about Jaden. She left her room and went to the cliff where she and Jaden used to hang out in when they couldn't sleep. She stood at the same spot Jaden always sat, she still had Jaden's letter in her hand.

"Where are you Jaden? It's been 6 years since you left when will you come back?" she screamed looking to the stars.

"Hello Alexis!" said a familiar voice from behind her.

* * *

_Well guys hope you enjoy the cliffhanger. Don't be afraid to let your imagination role and if you think you have a great idea let me know. Who knows I might include them in my chapters. Please Review. No flaming please. Until next time_


	5. 5 Uncertain Future

_Hey Guys sorry for taking so long with this chapter, Mid-terms and homecoming have taken a lot of my time. Well thank you all for your amazing reviews. Special thanks to I AM SPARTAN for the ideas he gave me for this chapter and to ryankimberley6 for all the help he gave me. Well hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Please remember to leave a review!_

_****__DISCLAIMER: I WISH I COULD OWN YUGIOH GX SO THAT I COULD HAVE ENDED THE SERIES THE WAY I WANTED TO SEE IT END. BUT ALAS, I AM NOTHING BUT A COMMONER, A FANFIC WRITER…_

* * *

**5. Uncertain Future **

"Hello Alexis!" said a familiar voice from behind her.

Alexis tried to hold in the tears that were fighting to come one. She slowly turned around looking at the ground and replied "Hey Axel, could you leave alone! I don't want to talk to anybody right now!"

Axel heard what Alexis said, but before turning around to walk away, he replied "Alexis I don't if Jaden will come, but I saw him about a month ago in Rio de Janeiro and he had some struggles to go through." After saying this he turned around and started walking away.

Alexis was surprised and froze for a couple of seconds. She regained herself and ran to stop Axel. "You saw him? Is he okay? Where has he been? What struggles?" she asked as she grabbed his arm to stop him.

Axel turned around and simply replied "Yeah I saw him. He looked fine but I think is better for him to tell you when the moment is right!"

What Axel said sinked in hard on Alexis who just looked puzzled at the ground. There were some moments of silence, but she softly replied: "Do you know how I can contact him?"

Axel realized how she was feeling and everything that might be going through her head. Trying to say it in a way that wouldn't make her feel sadder, Axel replied: "I met him there for pure coincidence; I don't have a number to call him at. I'm sure he will comeback just have patience." Then he left her there as she was still gazing at the ground lost in her thoughts.

Alexis just stood there looking down in the middle of the forest. She didn't know what to say, what to do. After of a couple of minutes she fell to her knees, tears started flowing from her eyes, through her creamy cheeks as if they were a cascade. "Why don't you let me help you Jaden? I want to see you! I need to!" she thought. "Why didn't I tell him I love him after the tag duel party? Maybe he would've stayed with me if I did!" she said scolding herself. "Why wasn't I brave enough?" she continued as more tears came out.

**At the same time in the New Dorm**

Our favorite Crystal Beast, blue haired duelist was sitting alone in the living room. He was deep in thought, he was thinking on what Axel had told him in the boat while they were on their way to the island.

"_Do you think Jaden will be there? Can't wait to duel him!" Jesse said_

"_I don't if he will be there" replied Axel looking straight into the ocean not even looking at Jesse while he replied it._

"_Axel you look worried, is something going on? Did something happen in your job with Kaiba?" replied Jesse worried about the straight expression Axel had_

"_Can I trust you Jesse?" replied Axel finally turning around and looking at Jesse_

"_Of course Axel! We are friends, and friends are always there to help one another!" Jesse replied giving his typical smile._

"_Well Jesse I'm worried about a friend of ours. I know he is in trouble I'm not sure just how much trouble he is into." replied Axel giving a small sigh_

"_Who are you talking about Axel? That I know of all our friends are doing well and are out of trouble!" replied Jesse with a serious expression now_

_Axel looked towards the ocean again, "I'm talking about Jaden." He replied looking down this time._

"_Jaden? Have you talked to him? Where is he? What's going on?" replied Jesse now worried more than ever_

"_I saw him a month ago in Rio de Janeiro, it was a pure casualty. I never thought I would see him, especially there. I was surprised to see him there. He looked fine, but he did mention someone was following him." _

"_Do you know where he is? We need to go and help him!" replied Jesse all worried about their friend_

"_Jesse calm down! Jaden told me he didn't tell anyone because he didn't want us to get hurt because of him! He is still grieving for what happened in the other dimension! He will come back and tell us everything when he is ready." Axel replied very seriously while trying to calm down Jesse and himself._

"I can't believe it, Jaden is danger and I can't help him" Jesse thought after remembering that conversation with Axel

Axel was coming in the dorm when his phone rings, he sees the caller id and exclaims "it can't be, I didn't think he would still have it"

**In Domino City a small time earlier**

Jaden was walking around the city. It was around 2 am, but he didn't care. He couldn't sleep for the past few nights, he would always dream about his friends especially about Alexis. That night he had a nightmare where someone attacked them to get to him, that woke him up around midnight and he had walked since he woke up.

Jaden reached the pier when he set his backpack on the floor and took out a piece of paper. It was the letter all his friends wrote him. "How can I put you guys in danger?" Jaden thought scolding himself "especially the girl who rocks my world! I need to protect them!"

"Aww, I didn't know you had a mushy side Jaden!" said Yubel teasing him as she appeared in front of him

"Oh Yubel, you know in this 6 years I've learned so many things about myself. I can't believe how naïve I was when I was at the academy. My personality has changed! I'm not that naïve boy anymore but I'm not the solitary wolf I was last year at DA either." Jaden replied very calmly.

"Jaden you've changed a lot, you have grown up into a very formidable adult in the past 6 years. No matter how hard things get you never quit, you push hard and give it your all in everything you've done! Jaden I'm proud of you! You finally found yourself, and I'm happy that you now you don't suppress your emotions like you did our first year together!" Yubel replied

Jaden smiled and then replied "You are acting like my mom Yubel, but thanks. If it wasn't for Neos, Kuriboh and you I wouldn't have been able to be here now."

"How mushy Jaden!" replied Neos as he appeared. "Never thought you were so emotional, you've always been cheerful but not mushy."

"Come on guys stop teasing me!" replied Jaden blushing a little "you know I try to hide them most of the time!"

"You never hide your love for Alexis" replied Winged Kuriboh as he appeared on Jaden's shoulder.

Jaden was blushing even harder "Hey, it's hard to control what I say while I sleep, but yeah I miss her alot." Then he looked at the letter still in his hand, specifically to Alexis' part, when tears came out. He wasn't sure how he felt. "I want to go back to DA and see her, but I can't put them in danger!"

"Jaden you should go back! All your friends will be there and if something happens you can call us and we will protect all of you!" replied Neos very confidently

Jaden replied "alright Neos thank you, but…" when he was interrupted

"Jaden Juki!" someone said with a male voice behind him.

All 3 duel monster spirits vanished immediately. "I see what they told me is real, you can see duel monster spirits." replied the man standing behind him.

"What if it's true?" replies Jaden defensively while turning around to see who was behind him. "No way!" Jaden replied in surprise. With a more calm tone he said "I'm sorry for being so disrespectful Mr. Kaiba."

"Don't worry Jaden I snuck up to you, and just call me Kaiba" replied Seto Kaiba. "Now let's skip all the formalities and get right to business" he continued as he stood tall in his nice tailored navy blue suit with the Kaiba Corp logo on the right chest.

"I'm not following where you're going Kaiba" replied Jaden

"One of my employees told me you have fought the shadow energy around the world for couple year's now." replied Kaiba.

Jaden interrupted Kaiba and replied "Mr. Kaiba with all due respect if you came to offer me a job, please don't waste your time."

"I'm not here to offer you a job" replied Kaiba with usual cold tone. "We have an enemy in common and I have some information you might want. I'll spare you the details, but my sources tell me that they want you dead." Continued Kaiba "to do this they will use your friends to lure you into a trap so you better call them and tell them to be extra careful. I have people looking and if anything suspicious pops up they will act upon it, but that's as much as I can do for now."

"_The Reunion"_ Jaden thought. "Kaiba thanks for the information I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends! So until we cross each other again!" Jaden replied as he turned around and started running back to his hotel.

"Oh Jaden we will see each other sooner than you think!" said Kaiba as he saw how Jaden ran off.

**Somewhere in the world**

In a dark room a shadow could be seen in the middle, 3 screens are around this person. Someone's figure can be seen on each one.

"You better deal with him this time" said the shadow in the screen to the left.

"Our boss won't tolerate any failure from you!" replied the one in the middle.

"We gave you the money and resources you need to fulfill the plan! You better bring him to us!" replied the one on the left.

"The plan is in motion. My people are searching for his friends, we will capture them and he will come to their rescue. When does this, I'll duel him and send him to the shadow realm!" replied the man in the middle of the room.

"No!" replied the man on the right screen "your orders are to capture him and bring him to me! I'll duel him with the new cards my people are stealing from Kaiba Corp. I will be the one to send Jaden Juki to the shadow realm once and for all!"

"As you order sir!" replied the man as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_well hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it. So now the plot thickens as some familiar faces come back. Well until next time! Please review!_


	6. 6 Shadows Appear

_Well guys sorry for the delay, but life has been hectic lately. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please remember to review_

___**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I COULD OWN YUGIOH GX SO THAT I COULD HAVE ENDED THE SERIES THE WAY I WANTED TO SEE IT END. BUT ALAS, I AM NOTHING BUT A COMMONER, A FANFIC WRITER…**_

* * *

**6. Shadows Appear**

**The Next Morning**

Atticus woke up around 8 am that Tuesday morning. Right after waking up he went to check on his sister, but when he went in her room he was shocked not to find her there. He searched everywhere the dock, classrooms, cafeteria, gym, but still couldn't find her. After couple hours a frenetic search, he realized the only place he hadn't searched for her was the old Slifer dorm, and there she was, sleeping in Jaden's old bed.

"Oh sissy you had me worried. When I went to check on you to your room and didn't find you there I imagined the worst!" exclaimed Atticus

"I'm killing those girls for letting him in" said Alexis to herself, but replied "Oh Atti you had nothing to worry about I just needed to think."

"Well sissy after your reaction yesterday and how you just ran off got everyone worried, especially Chazz. Is everything okay?" replied Atticus

Alexis couldn't hold it anymore; tears have fought to come out since her brother came in. "I… I came here, because I thought I would feel his presence, that being in his old room I could pretend he was still here by my side. I miss him Atti, I really miss him!" replied Alexis.

"Sissy I know…" replied Atticus

"Isn't there a way we could reach him? Maybe call his parents?" interrupted Alexis

Atticus expression changed, he looked down at the floor. After a couple of seconds he replied "Alexis his parents are dead. They died in an accident 2 years ago."

"Oh… I didn't know that…" replied Alexis as more tears came down her peachy cheeks. "I just have this feeling that he is in danger! That he needs me" she continued.

"Sissy I'm sure he misses you. When time is right you will see Jaden, just have patience." Interrupted Atticus and then hugged her. "Come on let's go check on the guys" he said trying to cheer her up.

**In the cafeteria, on the other side of the island**

Bastion, Chazz, Cyrus and Zane were sitting together in a table eating their breakfast when Jesse came in.

"Hey Jesse, long time no see!" said Cyrus when he saw him

Jesse completely ignoring Cyrus asked "has anyone seen Axel?"

"No" replied Bastion "we didn't even know you were here Jesse"

"Oh, I came with Axel very late last night and we didn't want to wake you guys up so we stayed in the living room, but Axel left to take a walk. When he came back he got a call, murmured something and then took off running. I thought it was nothing, but I can't find him" replied Jesse.

"I'm sure he is fine. Probably he just wanted a place more private and lost track of time" replied Zane

"Yeah slacker. Chill a bit he will probably appear soon" said Chazz

"I'm worried guys. Before he ran off his face showed huge concern, I don't know about what but something on that caller id got to him. It was as if he saw a ghost" replied Jesse

"Do you guys think it might have to do with Jaden? By the way where are Atticus and Alexis?"

"I think it might have" replied Jessie.

"Haven't seen my lexi since yesterday" said Chazz

Suddenly the doors of the cafeteria open

"Guys this is Mr. Seto Kaiba, President of Kaiba Corp." said Chancellor Sheppard walking in with Kaiba and Axel right behind them.

"Axel were were you?" replied Jesse ignoring Chancellor Sheppard and Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba it's an honor to meet you" said Chazz

"Axel I don't have time for common talk. I need to go with the Chancellor to check everything, you explain them" said Kaiba before leaving the cafeteria

"If you excuse us kids, Mr. Kaiba wants to check the rest of the school" said Chancellor Sheppard before turning around and following Kaiba

"Rumors of Kaiba being a stuck up seem to be right" said Bastion

"Axel what was Kaiba talking about?" asked Cyrus getting really worried

"Let's go to the dorm I will explain everything there" replied Axel. He turned around and started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Let's go!" said Jesse. "It must be something important for Kaiba to be here himself" he continued before moving towards the exit.

"Jesse why do I get the feeling you are not telling us everything?" replied Bastion.

Jesse stopped right before opening the door. "Guys there is no time for this, we need to get going" he replied before leaving the cafeteria.

"Come on, let's go!" exclaimed Zane.

"Guess we have no choice" replied Cyrus as everyone run off following Jesse and Axel.

**Back in the old Slifer dorm**

"Come on sissy let's go. I'm sure they guys are waiting for us in the new dorm" said Atticus

"Sorry Atti, I want to walk alone for a bit. I'll catch up with you and the rest later on" replied Alexis.

"Okay sissy just watch your back" replied Atticus smiling at her

"I will" she replied as she walked away.

"Jaden you better come back soon or I will have to go and find you myself" thought Atticus while he watched his sister walk away. After couple minutes he started walking to the new dorm.

**On the roof of Duel Academy**

2 guys were standing in the roof, watching everything.

"What do we do now that Kaiba is here? Him being here complicates everything" said James

"Calm down James, we just need to follow Giovanni's plan and everything will be fine" replied Butch. "Besides he doesn't know half of what we can do" he continued letting an evil grin creep to his face.

"The target is approaching the island, I repeat the target is approaching the island" said a women's voice coming from their radio.

"Let's go" said James. Then both vanished in thin air.

Right below Jesse was just coming out from the building when he suddenly stopped. "Is there something wrong Ruby?" he asked his best friend who had just appeared on his shoulder.

"I thought I saw shadows up there" she replied pointing to the spot where James and Butch had been standing.

"You're just imagining things Ruby, now let's go I really want to talk to Axel" Jesse replied and Ruby disappeared.

**Somewhere in between Domino City and Duel Academy**

"Jaden you better hurry. I can feel the presence of shadows in the island" said Yubel as she appeared right besides Jaden, who was driving a speed boat.

"It's too fast, I thought they wouldn't attack until tomorrow _(Today is Thursday and the reunion was on Friday)_" replied Jaden as he accelerated even more. "How many are there?" he asked.

"I can't tell for sure Jaden, but it seems this time it's more than one. You better be careful they seem more powerful than our regular enemies" replied Yubel.

"Yubel don't worry, with you, Kuriboh and Neos I'm fine. Besides I won't let any of those bastards touch Alexis or any of my friends" he replied.

**Back in the Dorms**

"Oh hey guys!" said Atticus as he walked in the new dorms. He asked "Jesse, Axel when did you get here?"

"Looks you are here just in time." said Axel "and we got here late last night."

"In time for what?" Atticus questioned back

"Guys please take a sit as there is a lot I have to tell you guys?" Axel said.

"You guys ain't starting without us?" said a familiar face with a southern accent

"Jim! What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here" said Cyrus

"Well Chancellor Sheppard invited me and I wouldn't miss the chance to see you guys again." replied Jim

"Neither would've one of us" Hassleberry said as he and Blair popped from behind Jim.

"Guys please sit down and listen, you can catch up later" said Axel quite frustrated now.

"Chill Axel, everything's cool" replied Jim

"Okay Axel can you tell us what's going on" replied Jesse who was quite anxious

Axel took a deep breath before starting, "You all know I work with Kaiba, right? Well my job is to find shadow energy peaks around the world and fight them. In the past months these peaks have escalated in number but there is someone who has beaten them before we reach the place."

"That sounds like Sarge, always getting into trouble" said Hassleberry

"You are right Hassleberry, it was Jaden" replied Axel

"What do you mean?" asked Cyrus very confused

"Well you see a month ago, by those weird coincidences I saw Jaden in Rio de Janeiro. It was right after a shadow peak; by the time I got there he had dealt with it." Axel continued "that day he told me someone was following him. Kaiba called me and I had to leave so I couldn't find out more, or ask for a way to contact him."

"So you telling us the Sarge is in trouble?" said Hassleberry

"Guys at that time I didn't know anything about it. When I returned to headquarters in Domino City, Kaiba had me look into a strange company that has grown really fast lately. This company's CEO is a complete mystery but every time there is a shadow peak their name appears in that same area, so we thought they might be related" replied Axel

"What does this company want? What does this have to do with us?" asked Bastion trying to understand.

"Well you see, after seeing all those coincidences I decided to break in their headquarters to figure out what exactly is going on. I was in one of the vents when I heard it, they are the ones going after Jaden" replied Axel.

"Well then if you know this why hasn't Kaiba done something about it?" asked Zane.

"We did do something. We sent our best team to fight them. It was terrible. Right before losing contact the team leader sent me a message" Axel said looking down.

"What did the message say Axel?" asked Jessie more puzzled than ever.

"The message said: Protect Friends. The moment I got it I understood he meant Jaden's friends. Kaiba thinks it will be better if we are all together that's why Kaiba asked the Chancellor to keep the reunion" replied Axel.

"Okay Axel but there is something I don't understand; who called you last night before you ran off?" asked Jessie

"It was Jaden. During the last year he was here at DA I gave him a cellphone to keep in touch as I monitored darkness in Domino City. I didn't think he would still have it, I was surprised" replied Axel

"What did the slacker say? Did he say sorry for putting us in danger?" said Chazz

"Jaden said he was on his way here. He asked me to keep you all together. He said he was going to deal with those guys" replied Axel.

"We can't let my Jadey fight alone! We need to help him" said Blair

"Blair I want to help Jaden too but this fights are way more serious than you think" replied Axel. "Jaden is the only one who can deal with them" he finished.

"Guys I think a huge storm is coming our way" Jim said

**In the Docks**

"Jaden where are you? Please come back" Alexis said out loud.

"What are you doing here?" asked James as he appeared behind her.

"You shouldn't be here missy, now you will have to pay for getting in between." Butch said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Alexis.

"Butch grab her, we don't have time to deal with her right now" James ordered.

Butch disappeared and appeared again right behind Alexis. He grabbed her both arms and restrained her. "Do you hear that James?" Butch asked.

"It sounds like a boat. Quick, tie her and get ready to attack him." James replied

"Let her go!" demanded Jaden who jumped from the boat to the dock landing right in front of them.

"Jaden you're here" Alexis said letting tears come down her face.

"Looks like we have your girlfriend Jaden. What will you do?" James said mocking him

"You don't really want to see what I'm capable of" replied Jaden as his eyes started to change colors.

* * *

_well guys this is it for today. hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for leaving you guys like that but it seemed a good place to stop. I promise I'll update sooner this time. Remember I'm always open for suggestions. Please review, all your comments are appreciated. _


End file.
